The Lost Guardian
by Flareon's Soul
Summary: Lord Shen has returned and plans revenge on the Furious Five and Po. The Lost Guardian, a white feathered peahen who mastered all elements of kung fu, has been kiddnapped by Lord Shen. Will the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior be able to save her in time?
1. The Lost Guardian

_Disclaimer – I do not own Kung Fu Panda_

The Valley of Peace was a quiet village for the animals and masters of Kung Fu to live in, the sun rose and gently landed on China and villages started to come back to life. Green land started to awake as the flowers started to bloom with bright colours of light pink, water that was surrounded by land was covered by a blanket of diamonds as the sun's light reflected on the water onto the stone of the small cave, one of stones was in a shape of a dragons heads facing towards the Valley of Peace as if it was a guardian itself, this place is known as the Dragon Grotto and a small creature was sitting near the small lake of water.

Master Shifu, a small red panda who was a legend towards kung fu and was a leader of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, was the first to awake as he was meditating on Master Oogway's staff, he knew that the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior will soon wake up so he gave up meditating and made his way towards the Jade Palace.

As he predicted, the Furious Five were awake but the Dragon Warrior, the small red panda looked confused as Po was no where to be seen.

"Where's the Dragon Warrior?" The red panda asked, Crane sighed and said that they will go and look for him. Monkey groaned at this but followed as did everyone else, Master Shifu saw them walk away but the noticed that Viper hadn't moved at all, she was looking in a book that had brightly coloured pictures and she was looking at it eagerly.

Master Shifu smiled at her and silently walked towards her, Viper heard her master and quickly snapped her head up and she saw her master standing beside her also looking at the brightly coloured book.

The picture showed a small female peacock, she has pure white feathers with light blue and silver designs, like Lord Shen, on her long tail. It was unusual for a peacock to have those colours but they were a beautiful mix, the peacocks eyes were sapphire and her smile could light the darkest nights, her silver coloured silk robe reached the floor as multiple light blue designs flowed over the back. She was a beauty and a legend of kung fu.

"Do you know who she is?" Shifu asked the snake, the female snake frowned and sadly shook her head, Master Shifu was confused at this because one of the Furious Five did not know who this peacock is but Shifu smiled and said.

"I will tell you and others once the Dragon Warrior is found" Viper smiled at this, placed the book down and went to find her friends and the Dragon Warrior. Viper went through the hallways of the Jade Palace and there was still no sign of anyone.

Viper then heard noises in the kitchen as she past by, she stopped and went in to investigate and there he was, the Dragon Warrior munching on one of Monkey's cookies, Po stood still and stared at Viper with small pieces of cookies clung around his mouth and his cheeks filled with cookies but he still had room to fit more in.

"Don't tell Money" Po pleaded Viper, Viper didn't say anything but she looked at her surrounding, cupboard doors was smashed because Po punched his fist through, bowls and plates were scatted across the floor and parts of foods were everywhere. Viper soon remembered about Po and nodded at him saying she won't tell.

A loud noise of footsteps was heard and Po quickly hid the cookie jar out of the way before the rest of the Furious Five saw it. A female tiger was first to appear, Tigress signed at the scene in front of her and moved her hand infront of her mouth and slightly moved her hand above her mouth motion telling Po to wipe his mouth before Monkey notices, Po got the message and quickly wiped his mouth.

The rest of the Furious Five arrived to the kitchen and they all made their way back to Master Shifu. They stood outside by the training area and their master was playing a small instrument that looked like a wooden flute and he sat with his legs crossed and his eyes started to open as he heard his students approach. As the Furious Five made their way to their master, Po tripped on one of the steps and tumbled down the stone steps and rolled towards Master Shifu. As he rolled, Po slowed down as he reached to his master and silently stopped beside the red panda. The other five masters of kung fu stood a few feet away from their master and bowed infront of him.

"It looks like you've found the Dragon Warrior" Master Shifu said as Po quickly got himself up from the floor and also bowed for Master Shifu for respect.

"What do you know about The Lost Guardian?" Master Shifu asked as he held the same brightly coloured book Viper was reading earlier and it showed the diagram of the same peacock. Master Shifu started to walk off and headed for the Dragon Grotto and the six other animals started to follow him.

"She's an ultimate legend of kung fu with her awesomeness" Po said as he quickly walked to be beside Shifu.

"She's really pretty and he name means beautiful" Mantis said but he got a hiss from Viper as Master Shifu wasn't happy with that comment.

"Jia went missing after the tragic accident happened" Tigress commented, this comment made Viper stare at the tiger.

"What happened to her?" Viper asked as Shifu stopped and turned around to face her and he sat on a small rock and the Furious Five sat on the ground as well as Po.

"The peacock lived in a small quiet village where no was no wars and any harm been taken place, Jai loved her parents and the village but because of her feathers, she was ignored by everyone in the village" Viper gasped at this, felling sorry for the peacock.

"They thought it was strange having white, light blue and silver feathers, so no one paid any attention to her accept one cheetah, he had golden brown fur with light brown eyes and he was a kung fu teacher. Jia learnt and mastered all aspects of kung fu, she practised every day and night until an army of wolves attacked the city, she had to watch her family die infront of her. She then remembered her teacher and quickly made her way to him, but she was too late" Money had a small tear in his eye and he quickly rubbed his eyes before anyone noticed.

Master Shifu continued. "Jia fought so many wolves to save her village, she succeeded and she had gained respect from the village, after that, Jia travelled across China to save lives under attack, after some time, everyone started to call her The Guardian. Jia travelled to a city in danger and her village awaited her return. She didn't come back". Shifu had ended speaking Jia's story.

"Wooh that can't be the end already, there's got to be more" Po protest.

"That's the end Po. Jia wasn't seen since, so her name, The Guardian, was changed into The Lost Guardian. But people say that they have seen her" Tigress spoke.

No one spoke for a few seconds until they heard some flapping noises from the sky, they all looked and they saw a swan goose flying towards them, Zeng was the animals name.

"Master Shifu! Fung and his gang are attacking the Valley Of Peace! Something must be done!" Zeng quickly said and the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were already on their way.

Meanwhile in Gongmen City, the Gongmen City's Ancestral Palace was rebuilt and everything was back to normal. Master Storming Ox and Croc were practising their kung fu at the top of the centre square of the palace near the steps for the main doors of the palace while the Soothsayer proudly watched them battle.

Master Thundering Rhino's legendary Cloud Hammer was placed in the top corner of the centre square with a long red ribbon waving against the handle of the weapon from the slight cold breeze.

The two masters continued to battle and the wooden lock for the main gates was broken as a long sword sliced its way through the thick wood, the doors were pushed open with great force and a white peacock when its way through and slowly walked towards the masters and the Soothsayer.

The peacock stared at the masters as they stopped fighting and looked at the unexpected visitor, the peacock sarcastically smiled at the animals and said.

"Good evening gentlemen, now that I have arrived, please leave the city" The peacock calmly spoke as the animal continued to walk towards the masters.

"Shen?" The shocked Soothsayer asked and the peacock stopped infront of her.

"Yes, it's me and your skills are not as good as you thought they were. Am I not defeated by a warrior of black and white? If I was" Shen slightly chuckled. "I wouldn't be here"

The Soothsayer angrily looks up at him and said.

"Do not underestimate my skills Shen" The Soothsayer told him and Shen walked away from her giving her and evil glare but forgot about her. Lord Shen then stood in the middle of the square centre to face the kung fu masters.

The masters were too shocked at the peacocks arrival but Master Ox spoke.

"You are banished from the city, Shen, and you should leave before you face the consequences" Master Ox then got his weapons ready for an attack of Shen.

"That's Lord Shen to you" A new voice spoke as it made its way towards Lord Shen, it was the Wolf Boss with a bandage wrapped around his left arm, behind the Wolf Boss, a large group were pulling a large crater towards the palace.

"What's in the box Shen?" Master Ox asked.

"Doesn't anyone else feel a déjà vu now?" Shen mockingly asked as the Wolf Boss stood near Lord Shen.

"It's ready Lord Shen" Wolf Boss told the peacock. Master Croc suddenly lunged himself at Lord Shen to attack but the peacock flew and landed on his legendary cannon as the other wolves removed the crater around it.

He lit the cannon. And Gongmen City was now in danger once again.


	2. She's Back

_Hey thanks to Galacticexplorer12, the female peacock are called peahens and that they do not have a train of feathers but this character that I have created will have the feathers and it will be explained in this chapter._

_Disclaimer – I do not own Kung Fu Panda_

"I'm surprised that you two survived" Shen told the two animals.

These animals were Master Ox and Croc, they had survived the weapons attack but they were badly injured from the defence that they pulled to save their lives.

Gongmen City was no longer peaceful, Lord Shen has taken over with his deathly weapon of metal and fireworks, citizens were mocked by wolves and commanded to do everything against their will. Master Ox and Croc are now the Gongmen Jail, chained to the ceiling as their arms were tightly wrapped in metal and their legs were too, wrapped in chains.

"Your kung fu is still no match for my weapon and now kung fu will die" The peacock continued to speak.

Gongmen Jail barely had any prisoners inside and the silence killed all noise, some brick walls were destroyed as holes carved themselves on the old building and the broken bricks fell in to the forsaken area and painfully landed on the dead ground.

They hung, in middle of the area, from the chains and looked at the peacock and Wolf Boss, there were a couple of wolves with them too.

"How does it feel to know that I will conquer China?" Shen smirked as he spoke. And without another word, Shen left the two masters as Wolf Boss and the other wolves stayed.

But what Shen didn't know was that there was a small, hooded figure standing on the rooftop, looking through a broken wall hole, listening to their conversation and was thinking of a plan to rescue the animals.

Shaky breaths were heard from Master Croc and he tried to pull the chains to free himself but it did nothing just made a lot of noise, Master Ox saw his companion struggle. The wolves noticed the masters struggling and Wolf Boss silently laughed but the masters did not hear.

"Save your energy Master Croc, there is nothing that we can do to stop Shen" He told the crocodile.

"Isn't there?" The crocodile asked and he was hoping that there was something that they could do but Master Ox just slowly moved his head to look away from the master and he hung his head. Master Croc understood the message and he also hung his head. They had lost all hope and gave up once again.

The figure slowly made its way through the broken wall and silently climbed down the wall to land on the second floor, the figure noticed two wolves on the same floor and quickly knocked them out with kung fu at lightning speed. The figure kicked the unconscious bodies to the bottom floor, from the loud noise, Croc and Ox snapped their heads up and looked around the area to see what was happening.

Wolf Boss also heard the noise and ran to the two wolves, checked for any injuries and quickly looked around to find the attacker, the figure suddenly flew down to land to the floor, facing the chained creatures, the creature slowly turned it's head to face the Wolf Boss, the moonlight shone against the figures eye and the feathers, sapphire reflected against the bright light.

"I suggest that you leave before anything else happens" The figure spoke to the frozen wolf. Frightened, the wolf scurried away to warn the other wolves and Lord Shen.

Master Ox and Croc watched the figure as it pulled down the brown hood from the cloak to reveal its face, The Lost Guardian has returned. Both masters were stunned as the leucistic peahen made her way back to the second floor to greet the masters.

"It's a pleasure to see you two again" Jia said as she smiled.

"No time for talking, Guardian-" Croc quickly said.

"Call me Jia" Jia rudely interrupted Croc.

"Ok then…. Jia, you must retrieve the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior, we must not let Shen take over China!" Croc said desperately with pleading eyes.

"Where will I find them?" Jia asked with comandment in her voice.

"In the Valley Of Peace, it will take you 3 days to get there, but if you hurry, 1 or 2 days" Master Ox informed.

"Will you two be ok when I'm gone?" Jia asked with concern and Master Ox nodded.

Jia folded her arms, her robe covered her wings, bowed at the masters and the peahen took off to the Valley Of Peace. As the Guardians shadow faded, Master Croc had something on his mind and spoke to Master Ox.

"Master Ox, Jia is a peahen but why does she have a train?" Master Ox knew about this and he started to explain to Master Croc.

Wolf Boss quickly made his way through the streets, as he pushed and shoved other animals out of the way but luckily he made it to the palace, he slammed the doors open and quickly ran up the building stairs.

"Lord Shen!" Wolf Boss shouted as he ran up the last few steps of the stairs, the peacock jumped on the wolf and asked for the reason of this sudden call.

"There's someone! Freeing the chained masters! Trying to stop your plans Lord Shen!" Wolf Boss cried and Lord Shen angrily stared at the wolf with his blood red eyes and looked out of the balcony to try and see the creature.

Lord Shen spotted a creature jump on to a rooftop of a home and quickly disappeared into the dark city streets. Lord Shen also noticed that some of the wolf army was chasing the figure away from Gongmen City.

"What should we do now Lord Shen?" Wolf Boss asked the angry peacock as Lord Shen roughly jumped off the wolf by pushing his foot on Wolf Boss's chest.

"Get your wolf army and bring this creature to me! Nothing will stop my plans!" Lord Shen commanded and the canine was already out of sight.

"It seems that something or in fact someone is trying to stop you, Shen" A voice spoke in a matter of fact tone behind Shen.

Shen already knew who it was and he slowly spun around to face the Soothsayer.

"Nothing will stop me this time " Shen quietly spoke and he turned away from the goat, after one step, his eyes were set on the balcony but he heard a loud munching noise.

Shen saw that the Soothsayer had bit on his silk robe but luckily, no damage was caused on the clothing. Shen panicked slightly and roughly pulled the robe away from the Soothsayer and glared at the female goat.

"Will you stop that?" Shen angrily asked but he made it sound like a command but the Soothsayer showed no fear.

Shen signed and looked out the balcony again, he saw Wolf Boss gathering a small group of wolves with supplies and they headed off to capture the creature, Shen turned to the Soothsayer again and asked:

"How long will it take for them to come back?" The peacock asked and as soon as he finished his question, he turned away from the goat to see the wolves, running out of sight.

"Depends on how long it takes for them to capture her" The Soothsayer replied.

"Her?" Shen asked, confused and he quickly turned to face her again.

"The Lost Guardian" The goat spoke back to the peafowl.

"Po!" Mr Ping clung into the giant panda.

"Hi dad" Po happily replied.

The Dragon Warrior was with Viper and Monkey in Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu restaurant which is owned by Mr. Ping, Po's adoptive father. Viper had learnt more about The Lost Guardian in the last two days and from this, Shifu learnt more as well.

"I'm sure your losing more weight by the minute" Mr Ping pointed out as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Dad don't go embarrassing me now" Po silently pleaded. "We just come for some noodles" And they were soon eating.

Citizens of the Valley Of Peace kept looking at the Dragon Warrior and when ever he looked back, they would bow in respect, although, Po found it a bit creepy and was starting to get uncomfortable but luckily, Mr. Ping distracted them by giving the citizens noodles to keep their eyes off the giant panda.

"Po! Fenghuang! She's attacking the city! We've got to stop her!" A voice said, quickly. It was Tigress.

"Doesn't she ever give up?" Po whined as he finished his noodles and the team were on their way as geese, rabbits and pigs cheered for them.

Master Shifu stood proud as he watched his students fight against the enermies and they defeated them in no time at all.

Smiling, he walked back inside the Jade Palace and headed towards the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, he sat near the tree and started to meditate, chanting the same words over and over again.

"Inner peace… Inner peace" And he continued meditating when his students entered the training hall.

"That was awesome!" Po shouted and Shifu groaned when he heard this noise and hung his head.

"Inner Peace…"

As the Jade Palace came in view, Jia stopped walking and ran towards the Valley of Peace but she soon realised that it would still take her the rest of the day to get there, so she walked the rest of the way to save her energy and she pulled the brown hood over her head to cover most of her face and the old cloak covered all of her robe and most of her train feathers.

Jia looked back at feathers and sighed. "Stupid curse"

Wolf Boss and his pack were close by as they ran across the bridges of the Cliffs of the Great Awakening, the same place where the Furious Five fought against Tai Lung but they lost against the snow leopard.

Wolf Boss noticed the Jade Palace in the horizon, even from that distance, Wolf Boss could see the building and he remembered what happened last time he visited that valley, they were searching for metal for the unstoppable weapon and they got attacked by the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five.

He growled at the thought and ordered his army to keep going to the Valley of Peace. His army were charging across the Devil's Mouth but from this heavy weight, the ropes started to snap one by one, most of the wolves made it across but one member got stuck from a broken wood board, Wolf Boss heard the members cries and helped to get its foot free, but as soon as they ran across the bridge. All of ropes had snapped and Wolf Boss started to fall for his death.

The army of wolves grabbed the falling ropes and pulled so Wolf Boss and the army member would stop falling, the broken bridge slammed against the rock cliff and hung there, Wolf Boss and the other wolf started to climb up the bridge like a large ladder. But the solider slipped and quickly grabbed Wolf Boss's tail to save his life.

Wolf Boss hissed in pain but he shouted at the wolf to hang on and he started to climb up again, the wolf army pulled the ropes so the bridge would move upwards towards the surface, Wolf Boss and the other wolf were safe as they stood on the suface area.

The broken bridge fell into the Devil's Mouth and faded in the deathly mist, Wolf Boss wondered how they would get back but first they had to get that creature and once again, they headed for the Valley of Peace.

"Keep moving" The pack leader commanded and they travelled through the night.

The sun started to set as it hid behind the Jade Palace and the moon started to wake up and rise into the dark sky, Jia was close to the Musicans Village but decided to stop and rest for the night but what she didn't know was that the wolves were close by and she shortly flew to a very large tree and slept, hidden in the branches and leaves.

The night went by in a flash as the sun pulled it's way through the sky to deliver brightness and warmth, Jia awoke as a ray of sunlight beamed on her face and her pure white feathers shone in happiness. After one last yawn, Jia made her way to the Dragon Warriors village. As she strolled through the Musicans village, citizens started to play music and shops started to open.

The happiness spread through the village like a knife through butter, rabbits and pigs played instruments as dancers danced beautifully through the streets, Jia silently walked through the streets, covering her face with her over sized brown hood.

She past other villages as she looked up at the brick building with one sapphire eye, her hood had moved slightly when she looked up and now half of her midnight black beak and her right blue eye was revealed. It didn't take long to get to the Dragon Warriors village, Jia smiled when she saw children play with Furious Five and Dragon Warrior figurines.

Jia continued walking in the streets and she soon found herself at the bottom of the stairs to the Jade Palace, with a sigh, she started to walk up the steps. Unlike Po, Jia reached the top of the stairs without stopping to catch her breath, she slowly opened the large doors and closed them and walked towards the Jade Palace.

Memories flooded her mind as she remembered meeting Grand Master Oogway and Master Shifu when she was young, as well as in her village, she trained in the training hall with Master Shifu and learnt important things with Grand Master Oogway. When she grew up, she heard about Master Oogway and she stopped visiting the Valley Of Peace.

The Furious Five were training in the training hall but Po was nowhere to be seen. Jia searched the palace but she couldn't find Shifu but thenshe remembered the peach tree and headed straight for it but as she exited the doors, Po crashed into her and they both landed on the floor. Po rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Ugh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to-" Po stopped as the Jia stood up, her hood had fell off from her face and Po stared at her. Jia was confused as he continued to stare, shocked and she was just about to say something but Po had already ran off screaming.

"Viper!" Jia stared at the giant panda as he ran off screaming for the Furious Five but soon forgot about and went to find Shifu.

Shifu was still meditating with his eyes closed but he twitched his ears and he heard someone approach. Shifu slowly opened his eyes and turned around to see Jia walking towards him, Shifu couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hello Shifu" Jia smiled and she stopped infront of the red panda.


End file.
